


Hawkins Police Station Christmas Party

by flamehairedwritings



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex without a Condom, Swearing, a lot of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamehairedwritings/pseuds/flamehairedwritings
Summary: Welcome to 12 Days of Hopper, presented by (the darling that is) @atari-writes and myself! We’ll be alternating posting a story on Tumblr every day up until the 25th December to do with Christmas and all that comes with it.Summary: Hopper’s not a fan of parties, but you know how to change that.





	Hawkins Police Station Christmas Party

* * *

 

 

“Where’s Hopper?”

 

“What?”

 

“Have you seen Hopper?”

 

“What?”

 

Flo tuts, shaking her head, before she leans closer to you, shouting into your ear in an effort to be heard above the music, “ _Do you know where Hopper is?_ ”

 

Frowning lightly, you lift your head and scan the area. He had been standing over by the drinks table, nursing a beer and talking with one of his officers by the front desk, but now the Chief of Hawkins Police had vanished. Turning back to Flo, you shrug as you shake your head, also raising your voice to be heard.

 

“I have no idea!”

 

Pressing her lips together, Flo places a hand on your arm. “Tell Hopper I said goodbye and Merry Christmas! And Merry Christmas to you, too!”

 

You nod as you grin at her, leaning in to plant a kiss on her cheek. She tuts again at your affection but you catch her smile as she moves away, tugging her coat on and heading towards the doors. Turning back to the party, you narrow your eyes slightly to scan again… And take a moment to appreciate just how damn  _great_  the place looks.

 

Christmas lights, tinsel and banners that shout, ‘Merry Christmas!’ are strewn about, hanging from the walls and across the various desks that have been shoved hapazardly towards the edges of the room to create some sort of dance space in the centre. There’s a table of drinks and food, which most of the officers are hanging around, and a small Christmas tree sits in the corner by the doors. You and Flo had managed to sort it all out half an hour or so before the party was to start, and you didn’t think you’d done too damn badly.

 

Rising up on your toes, your feet lifting out of your heels slightly, you try and gaze over everybody’s heads. Your search unsuccessful, you graze your teeth over your lower lip and make your way across the room, smiling and murmuring, “Excuse me,” you don’t know how many times. You exchange a few pleasantries with people as you pass them, getting a small kick out of introducing yourself as 'Jim’s girlfriend’ when you meet some people you hadn’t before.

 

Eventually making your way to the other side of the room, you smile warmly at Powell who’s sat at a desk, by a phone.

 

“Hey, have you seen Jim?”

 

“Chief’s probably hiding in his car or in his office. Where ever he is, I’m jealous.”

 

The corners of your mouth lift into a smile as you pass him, patting his shoulder sympathetically. Moving behind the desks, you head towards Hopper’s office, the blinds inside them shut. Nudging the small swing door open with your legs, you place your hand on the door handle and gently push it open. Peering around the door, your eyes settle on Jim Hopper. He’s sat at his desk, the small light on it dimly illuminating the room.

 

“What are you doing in here?” you murmur, your voice automatically softening as you enter and shut the door behind yourself, not wanting to shatter the seeming calm in this room even though the loud music is only a little muffled, the room practically vibrating.

 

Hopper looks up from the file in his hands, and one side of his mouth lifts high at the sight of you. “Hey, baby.”

 

“Hey. There’s a party out there, you know.” You arch an eyebrow as you return his smile, folding your arms across your chest.

 

Dropping the file on to a small pile of others, he sits forward in his chair, leaning his forearms on the desk.  "I know. I can hear it. D'you mind telling the hostess to keep it down?“

 

”'Hostess’?“ you snort, both eyebrows raising as your smile widens. Moving around the desk, you lean against the edge of it, facing him. "I was told The Grinch was in here, have you seen him?”

 

Hopper sits back in his chair, resting his elbows on the arms of it as he watches you. “I am not being a Grinch.”

 

“Yes, you are, Hopper. People are out there calling and crying out for those dance moves of yours.”

 

He tips his head to the side as he tries not to smile. “Well, I can’t bring them out too often, the novelty wears off.”

 

“Oh, it’ll never wear off, Hopper.” Pursing your lips to also stop a smile, you unfold your arms, placing your hands on the edge of the desk.

 

He shakes his head at you, a smile finally spreading across his features as he looks away for a few moments before his gaze returns to you. Looking you up and down, he twists his chair towards you a little more.

 

“Did I tell you how nice you look?”

 

“Yes, you did, Hopper. About three times, I believe.”

 

“Fuckin’ gorgeous,” he murmurs, leaning towards you, his elbows on his knees. One of his hands lifts and takes hold of the hem of your dress, his thumb stroking over the material as he gazes up at you. “This new?”

 

“No. You just never notice what I wear.”

 

“Mmh, I always notice, baby, I’m just more concerned about what’s underneath.” A roguish smirk tugs at the corners of his mouth as he watches you clench your jaw in an effort to suppress a smile.

 

“You’re an idiot.”

 

“Mmnh, but what is underneath?” His hand suddenly slides up your inner thigh and brushes over the front of your panties.

 

You gasp loudly and automatically shove his hand away even as a shocked grin spreads across your lips, your mouth open.

 

“ _Jim!_  Jesus Christ, remember where we are!”

 

“Lace, huh?” He leans back in his chair, smirking thoroughly smugly. “Someone’s hopin’ to get lucky tonight.”

 

“Oh, stop it,” you tut, your cheeks flushing as you fold your arms.

 

“So you’re not? You weren’t hopin’ to catch me all alone…”

 

“Oh, don’t be so ridiculous,” you mutter as the heat continues to rise on your cheeks.

 

The smirk lingers on his lips as his gaze drops for a few seconds before lifting to lock with yours.

 

“I like those heels on you.”

 

You watch him, your breathing hitching ever so quietly at the slight change in his tone.

 

“I wonder…” He rises from the chair, hands on the armrests to push himself up, and moves to stand in front of you, his eyes travelling your body. “… What you’d look like in just these heels and those lace panties, spread out on my desk.”

 

Heat surges between your legs. Gazing up at him, you swallow lightly as you lift your chin and unfold your arms, it now being your turn to try and remember where you are.

 

“Hopper-”

 

“Sittin’ on my desk, your legs spread for me, your pussy wet.” With his gaze fixed on yours and his tone low, it sounds like a promise. Closing the space between you, forcing you to straighten up from your leaning position, his hands settle on your hips. You can’t stop yourself from squeezing your thighs together as you look at him, your breathing now a little more audible.

 

He feels your legs move slightly as you do so. His smirk returns.

 

“You already wet for me, baby?”

 

You glance from his lips and back to his darkened eyes, your entire body now humming with desire.

 

“… Yes.”

 

The moment the word leaves your lips, he moves. One hand moves behind you and shoves various papers, files and pens off of his desk, scattering them to the floor, whilst his other arm wraps around your waist and lifts you. Sitting you on the desk, he stands between your legs, his arm remaining tight around you, keeping you pressed against him and causing your dress to ride up to your hips. Your lips part at the sudden movement, and your hands have flown up to grip at his shoulders.

 

You can feel his erection through his trousers, pressing against the front of your panties, and you can’t stop yourself from starting to rock your hips. He grunts as he gazes down at you, and lifts a hand to cup your cheek. The pad of his thumb glides down over your lips, lingering at your lower one and pulling it down slightly. Releasing it, his fingers then brush down your throat and around to the back of your neck. Unbuttoning the five buttons that start at the nape of your neck, loosening the dress around your body, his thumb then slides around the neck of the dress to your front, and he draws it down, the material pooling at your hips.

 

Your breathing hitches audibly as it drops, your eyes remaining on him. His arm around your waist lifts, his hand travelling up your back to your black lace bra, and his fingers unclasp it. A faint sound escapes from your throat when, as he pulls the straps off of your shoulders, the cups brush against your hardening nipples as the bra falls to the floor in the small space between you. His hand slides down from your shoulder, over your collarbone and down between your breasts, settling on your stomach.

 

Then, he pulls away.

 

You can’t stop your lips from parting as he does so, your back straightening. His tongue runs along the bottom of his teeth as he takes a few steps back, then stops, leaning against the wall behind him. Your chest rises and falls faster than usual as you watch him take in the sight of you, a muscle in his jaw tensing slightly.

 

He’s not even touched you, really, and you’re aching for him.

 

“Fuck…” he murmurs, raising his hand to his mouth and brushing his thumb back and forth against his lips. “Look at you, baby. Jesus Christ…”

 

A sinful idea enters your mind. This isn’t quite the picture he had painted.

 

You lean back until you’re resting on your elbows, and lift your legs, placing the heels on the edge of the desk, your legs now spread wide. He stills, staring at you.

 

The door isn’t locked, anyone could walk in right now, but you don’t care.

 

Tilting your head to one side, you bite at your lower lip for a few moments before releasing it. 

 

“This what you want, Hopper?” you murmur, a ghost of a smirk hinting at the corners of your mouth.

 

Moving towards you, his hand falls from his mouth and settles on your knee.

 

“Yeah…” he rumbles, his voice rough. “… This is what I want.”

 

His hand slides down your thigh to your panties, and his thumb strokes a line up your covered slit, making your lower stomach muscles tense as you exhale a sharp breath. His fingers then travel up your stomach, up between your breasts to the back of your neck and he leans down, finally capturing your lips in a firm, heated kiss. You moan into his mouth as his erection presses against your panties again and you waste no time in rocking your hips, showing him exactly what you want. He groans as his hips jerk, his tongue stroking into your mouth, and his hands fly to his belt, quickly unbuckling it.

 

You lie back fully on the desk, the coolness of it contrasting to your hot skin, and your arms wrap around his neck, drawing him down against you. You release a series of small moans from the back of your throat as the fabric of his shirt brushes deliciously against your nipples, making your back arch as you seek more. Then, you hear the sound of a zipper and feel his hand tugging your panties to the side. The tip of his cock is then teasing at your wet pussy lips, parting them and brushing over your swollen clit.

 

You huff out a breath against his lips as you dig your nails into his back, lifting your hips to try and coax him into you. You feel him smile.

 

“Jim, please…” you breathe.

 

Then, he’s pushing inside you in one, slow thrust. Your head falling back as your eyes close, a cry starts to escape you before his hand quickly covers your mouth, muffling the sound. Moaning into his palm as he sinks all the way in, stretching and filling you, your hands fall from him as he straightens up. Opening your eyes after a few moments, you find him gazing down at you, jagged breaths leaving him. He doesn’t move. You let out a low, muffled whine and rotate your hips, silently begging him to move. He grits his teeth and slowly withdraws from you… Only to push back in fully a moment after.

 

Your back arches as you manage to hold his gaze, still pleading with him to move faster, but he just withdraws and slowly thrusts into you again. It’s maddening and he knows it is. Tearing his eyes from yours, he looks down as his hips move languidly again, watching his cock sink into you and draw out, watching how your pussy coats his cock in your wetness. You groan against his hand at the expression on his face, his lips parted and his jaw tight. Sliding a hand down your stomach, you brush your fingers over your clit, drawing a low moan from yourself. He, in turn, grunts, and his hips quicken just slightly.

 

Resisting a smile, you begin to circle your clit, matching his pace. When he starts to speed up, so do you, your moans of relief lost against his palm. You can’t stop the tip of your tongue from flicking out against it and his eyes dart up, locking with yours. Moving his hand, his fingers splay against your neck as he slips his thumb between your lips. You automatically begin to suck on it, your tongue stroking against the pad. Clenching his jaw, Hopper now starts to thrust within you at a steady rhythm.

 

“Want to hear you, baby…” he murmurs in a slightly strained voice, pulling his thumb from your lips and dropping his hand to the base of your throat, his finger curving around it, lightly, but enough to make your slick walls flutter around him with excitement. He releases a low groan, his eyes closing for a few moments before they snap open, wanting to keep on watching you.

 

Licking your lips as you breathe audibly, trying to suppress moans, your nails dig into the desk.

 

“You’re gonna think about this all the time now, aren’t you, Hopper?” you murmur, your voice husky. “How I spread my legs for you and let you fuck me right here on your desk. Every day you come into work, every time you sit here, you’re gonna think of me lying here. You’re gonna get so hard when you remember how you stretched my pussy and how I got your cock all wet and-”

 

You break off with a sharp cry that he doesn’t care to muffle as he thrusts hard within you, now quickening his hips.

 

“Oh,  _fuck_ …” you gasp, your forehead dipping as your eyes close and your head tips back, both your hands moving behind you to grip at the edge of the desk. You hear him grunting, almost growling, with each thrust, the sounds mingling with your breathy moans. He watches the way your breasts move with each thrust and reaches a hand out, capturing a nipple between the backs of his first and middle finger, rolling it between them.

 

Your teeth sink into your lower lip to muffle another cry as your body starts being consumed by pleasure. You can feel it curling and building deep within you, pushing you towards the edge of your release.

 

“Fuck, baby, just look at you…” he growls under his breath. “… So fuckin’ wet and eager for me, you’re fuckin’ lovin’ this, aren’t you, huh?”

 

You can only whimper in reply, nearing your release as your breaths grow shorter and higher.

 

“Jim…”

 

“Fuck, come for me, baby, come on…” His other hand is suddenly at your clit, his fingers stroking at it in a relentlessly strong rhythm that matches his hips.

 

A loud moan tears from your lips, then you stiffen and, as he thrusts into you again, filling you completely, you finally come, crying out. Gripping tightly at the edge of the desk, your hips rise as ecstasy floods through you. Wave after wave of it is prolonged as Hopper moves his hand from your breast and grips the edge of the desk above you, using his hold on it to fuck as deeply and firmly as he can into you. Seconds later, he finds his own release, and you feel him spill inside you as he yells out through gritted teeth.

 

Your moans diminsh to quiet whimpers as he eventually starts to slow his jerking hips, and his hand falls from your clit to your waist, holding on to you as his head bows. Releasing the edge of the desk, your fingers a little stiff from how tightly you had gripped it, you place your hands either side of his neck. He swallows hard and opens his eyes a few moments later, gazing down at you. A breathless smile lifts your lips and he just can’t help but smirk faintly at the sight of it.

 

“Looks like you did get lucky, huh?” he murmurs, still trying to steady his breathing as he dips his head and presses a tender, lingering kiss to your cheekbone.

 

Your smile widens.

 

“Yeah… And looks like I wasn’t the only one.”


End file.
